Lelouch Has A New Enemy?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch fails to live up to a promise he made with Suzaku. When Suzaku calls him about it, Lelouch doesn't recognize his voice and he fears he's made a new enemy, which frightens him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge drove to Suzaku Kururugi's house. It had been a long time, since Lelouch's last visit. Lelouch had an infamous habit, of coming by Suzaku's house, borrowing his stuff, and never returning them. Sometimes, Lelouch accidentally broke the stuff he borrowed. Other times, he was just too forgetful and lazy, to return the stuff. Suzaku had gotten tired and annoyed. Because of that, Lelouch tried to give his friend a break. However, after a few weeks of not coming by, Lelouch felt he needed to come by.

Suzaku was in his living room, when he saw Lelouch coming into his driveway. Suzaku said, "If I'm lucky, Lelouch is just coming for a friendly visit. I'd like to think he just wants to chat and have a nice time. However, I notice patterns and habits, so I have my suspicions."

Lelouch got out of his car and knocked on the door. Lelouch straightened his jacket and tried to look friendly, while Suzaku opened the door. Lelouch said, "Hi, Suzaku. It's good to see you."

Suzaku lightly smiled, while saying, "You know what? I am glad to see you."

Lelouch replied, "You better be. After all, we're best friends."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Am I really your best friend?"

Lelouch answered, "Come on, Suzaku. Give yourself some credit." He paused and said, "Actually, you should give me some credit. I give you the honorable title, of being my best friend, and you question me?"

Suzaku looked a bit guilty, while saying, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm in a doubtful mood, because I doubt you came here, just so you could say hello. Knowing you, I'm betting you've come to borrow something, that you'll never return."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "You know me too well, old friend. However, I've changed my ways and I've grown up. Yes, I am here to borrow something, but I'm also here to assure you I'll return the items."

Suzaku responded, "I want to trust you, but your reputation is far from spotless. How can I trust you?"

Lelouch said, "I need to borrow your power tools."

Suzaku asked, "Are you working on your house?"

Lelouch said, "Actually, C. C.'s the one doing that. She tends to do a majority of the housework, because she cares about making our home look nice, unlike me?"

Suzaku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "You want a dirty house?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not saying that. I just don't put much thought and care, when it comes to how the house looks. I don't even remember what color the living-room walls are. Anyways, C. C. will be the one using the power tools. I won't be using any of them, so you don't have to worry about the tools getting broken."

Suzaku replied, "That's a fair point. I'll give them to you. You can borrow them, for two weeks. In a few weeks, Lloyd's having me do a project, that requires my power tool. Because of that, you have to give me the power tools, in fourteen days or less.

Lelouch said, "Suzaku, C. C.'s going to be doing all the work. All I have to do is return the power tools, so I'm hardly scared."

Suzaku replied, "With all due respect, your memory's not the best."

Lelouch responded, "As true as that is, you're referring to past events. Since then, I've grown up."

Suzaku replied, "I'll believe you, this time. I'm hoping you live up to your word." Suzaku went into his garage and grabbed his power tools. Lelouch danced with Suzaku's garden gnomes, while waiting for Suzaku to return.

Suzaku returned and saw Lelouch's dancing. He had an amused look on his face, while asking, "Why are you dancing with my gnomes? Are you hoping to get cast in the third Gnomeo and Juliet film?"

Lelouch jokingly answered, "You bet I am. C. C. and I will be the best Gnomeo and Juliet." Suzaku gave Lelouch the power tools. Lelouch shook hands with Suzaku and drove away.

After Lelouch got home, he gave C. C. the power tools. For a little over a week, C. C. worked on improving the quality of the house, while Lelouch had meetings with the Black Knights.

After the two weeks were over, C. C. had already finished using the power tools. Lelouch had been planning on returning the power tools, but he had forgotten about them, by then. Suzaku kept calling him, to ask for the power tools. However, Lelouch had been busy with the Black Knights and he was assuming Suzaku was just calling to chat, so he ignored Suzaku's calls. Suzaku left a few messages, but Lelouch accidentally deleted them.

The next day, Suzaku came to work. He didn't have the power tools, that he was supposed to bring, so he was in a nervous mood. Cecile Croomy noticed Suzaku's feelings, due to his scared face, so she asked, "Are you okay?"

Suzaku said, "For now, I am. However, I think Lloyd's going to put me through a lot, after he hears what I have to say."

Cecile nervously asked, "What are you talking about?"

Suzaku answered, "You're about to find out."

Lloyd Asplund pranced around the work area, while being filled with excitement. He gleefully smiled at Suzaku and Cecile, while saying, "Greetings, my sweet employees. Today's going to be a rather productive day, if I do say so myself. Today, we're going to start working on the second Lancelot. It'll be so magnificent, that Rakshata's socks will be blown off, forever."

Suzaku replied, "Professor Asplund, I'm afraid I have some disappointing news."

Lloyd looked a bit uneasy, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Suzaku said, "I let a friend borrow the power tools, that we need. I told my friend to return the power tools, by yesterday, but he didn't do that."

Lloyd started looking stressed, while grabbing Suzaku, and saying, "You've gotta those power tools to me, as soon as possible. If we don't get that Lancelot made in time, my reputation will go down the gutter."

Suzaku replied, "I'm sorry, Professor Asplund. I knew this was an important mission, so I shouldn't of let my friend borrow the power tools."

Lloyd felt stressed, while responding, "You better be sorry, you bad decision-maker."

Cecile looked at Lloyd and said, "Don't be so hard on Suzaku. You know the reason, that you're making such a fuss about this, is because you want to upstage Rakshata."

Lloyd ignored his embarrassment, while replying, "That might be correct, but that doesn't change the mission's importance." Lloyd started drinking a bunch of pudding, to calm himself down.

Suzaku got out his cellphone and tried to give Lelouch a call, but Lelouch was talking to someone else. Throughout the workday, Suzaku kept trying to call Lelouch, but he was busy, each time. Suzaku wondered why Lelouch had so many phone calls, in one day.

Several hours later, Lelouch and his girlfriend, C. C., were in bed. The couple slept and enjoyed a quiet, relaxing night. However, the night's quiet tone had ended, because Lelouch's cellphone was ringing. Lelouch and C. C. opened their eyes. C. C. asked, "Are you going to answer that?"

Lelouch answered, "That sounds too complicated."

C. C. said, "No offense, but how lazy are you?"

Lelouch replied, "This situation isn't as easy, as you may think. My phone's in the living room and I accidentally shredded the drapes. Plus, we sold our pajamas, so we could get a discount on our Summer clothes. Because of that, I would have to get out of bed, get dressed, and answer the phone."

C. C. responded, "You could just put a robe on. It's not like you have to put on a fancy tuxedo, to answer the phone."

Lelouch said, "Not a bad idea." Lelouch slipped on a robe and walked to the living room.

By the time he got to the living room, his phone had stopped ringing. However, there was a message, so Lelouch played it. In the message, Suzaku was talking in a frustrated tone of voice, because of how many times Lelouch ignored his calls. He said, "Lelouch, you need to return my property. If you don't, you'll receive quite the punishment, so hand it over."

Lelouch was so clueless, that he didn't realize that Suzaku was the one calling him. The caller had spoken in such an angry tone of voice, that Lelouch felt terrified. He started walking back to his room, while thinking about who had called him. For his missions with the Black Knights, Lelouch had taken lots of property and devices. Because of that, he had dozens of guesses, about who the caller was.

Lelouch got into bed, while nervously shaking. C. C. looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch answered, "A mysterious person called me. Apparently, I borrowed something and this mysterious caller wants it back. The caller had such a threatening and gruff voice. I fear the type of person, that I'm up against. If this person's a serious threat, I might be putting both of us in danger."

C. C. put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder and replied, "Come on, Lelouch. You have no reason to be scared, because you're the leader of the Black Knights. If you've gained a new enemy, you and the Black Knights can take care of them."

Lelouch thought about it and responded, "I suppose that's fair. I just get scared, because I worry about your safety."

C. C. slyly smiled and said, "You know I'm stronger than you, so there's no reason to think about that."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

The next day, Suzaku went to work and once again, he didn't have his power tools. Cecile noticed how uneasy Suzaku looked, so she said, "I fear you don't have the best of news."

Suzaku replied, "That's correct. I don't think Lloyd will respond well."

Lloyd pranced by Suzaku and said, "Yesterday was quite the bummer, due to you not having the power tools I need, for the second Lancelot. However, I made myself cheer up, by thinking about today. Surely, you've gotten the power tools, by this point."

Suzaku replied, "I'm afraid not, Professor Asplund. I kept trying, I really did. I kept calling my friend, but he was always on the other line. By the time he stopped calling others, he went to sleep. At this point, I don't know what to do."

Lloyd pointed to Suzaku's cellphone and responded, "Keep calling your friend. We must get those power tools." Suzaku picked up his phone and tried to call Lelouch. Like the previous day, Lelouch was talking to the Black Knights.

When it came to nighttime, Lelouch and C. C. were in bed and were trying to get a goodnight's sleep. However, Lelouch's cellphone rang, once again. C. C. felt a bit frustrated, while opening her eyes and saying, "Please answer that, Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "But my cellphone's in the living room."

C. C. responded, "Then get on your phone and get down there."

Lelouch started getting nervous, while saying, "But it might be that mysterious caller. I fear the type of things, that this new mastermind is planning on doing."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, honey, I love you and I want us to sleep in peace, but if your blasted phone keeps ringing, that won't happen. Be a brave person and go answer your phone."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then." He got on his robe, walked to the living room, and picked up the phone. Lelouch asked, "Who's there?"

Suzaku was on the other line of the phone. He said, "Return the stuff, now."

Lelouch nervously replied, "But you're not here and I don't know where you live."

Suzaku angrily responded, "Your lies are so pathetic. You know where I live."

Lelouch said, "I don't even know who you are."

Suzaku replied, "Give me a break." Suzaku hanged up.

Lelouch nervously went back into bed and told C. C. what happened. C. C. said, "This caller sounds like someone, who truly hates you, but more importantly, poses a threat. I'm still not completely sure that's the case, but it's something we'll have to do more research on. Tomorrow, we'll start focusing on it. For now, let's just get some sleep."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then." Lelouch and C. C. continued their rest.

Suzaku knew Lloyd would freak-out, if he didn't get the power tools. Because of that, Suzaku decided to drive to Lelouch's house, so he could get the power tools. Suzaku felt somewhat guilty, about interrupting Lelouch and C. C.'s rest. However, he felt he couldn't wait, so he drove to Lelouch's house and started knocking on the door.

Lelouch and C. C. woke up, due to Suzaku's loud knocking. C. C. asked, "Who would be visiting you, at such a late hour?"

Lelouch nervously answered, "It's probably the mysterious caller. I'll have to be brave and take care of this guy." Lelouch got out of bed and started walking to the door. His robe was in the washing machine, so he put on a towel. He opened the door and was surprised to see Suzaku. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief and said, "It's good to see you, old friend. There's a mysterious, sinister, freaky guy, who's been calling me. He's been threatening me, because I haven't returned something I borrowed. However, I don't know who the person is or what I borrowed."

Suzaku angrily sighed and replied, "Lelouch, I was calling you. Apparently, you don't know the sound of my voice. Anyways, you borrowed my power tools. You were supposed to return them, a few days ago. I really need them, because they're going to be used for Lloyd's project."

C. C. walked by, while using Cheese-kun to cover herself up, while saying, "The power tools are under the living-room table. I kept telling Lelouch to return them, but he always forgot." Suzaku grabbed the tools and gave Lelouch a disapproving look, before walking out.

After Suzaku left, C. C. said, "Lelouch, you really need to work on your memory."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

The next day, Suzaku came to work, with the power tools. He was in a relaxed mood, while greeting Cecile and showing Lloyd the tools. Lloyd gave Suzaku a pat on the back and said, "Nice work, Suzaku. After we build the second Lancelot, Rakshata's socks will be blown across the country."

Rakshata Chawla walked into the lab, while barefoot. She had a smug smile on her face, while saying, "You won't be able to blow my socks away, Earl of Pudding. My own experiment blew my socks away." Lloyd angrily growled, while Rakshata laughed.

A few minutes later, Lelouch and C. C. were on the couch, while watching TV. Lelouch said, "You know what? I want to get revenge on Suzaku, for scaring me. He talked in a menacing tone of voice, so I'm going to call him and do my villainous voice. Suzaku probably won't recognize my voice."

A moment later, Suzaku's cellphone started ringing. Lloyd was overly-curious, so he grabbed Suzaku's phone and answered it. Lelouch did a Tony Jay impression, while saying, "I'm coming after you, Suzaku. You better watch out, for the greatest pain of your life is coming." He did an evil laugh.

Lloyd nervously shook Suzaku, while saying, "We better start leaving the country. You've got a new enemy and he's the most scary-sounding one, that you've ever had!"


End file.
